Final Dragon Age A Dark Destiny
by DragonsOfTheEterenalStuidos
Summary: Sephiroth had won all but one of Avalanhce was left alive. When Tifa closed her eyes she suspected to open her eyes to find herself in the Lifestream. Only to discover herslef still alive with a second chance at life, a new love, and Dark Destiny.


The Final Dragon Age ~A Dark Destiny~

_**~Prologue~**_

_They had failed_

_Gaia was doomed..._

_Sephiroth had won.._

_All of them was dead.._

_He was dead, she should be to yet here she remained a large wound bleeding from the gap within her side. Denezel..Marlene where were they? Had they survived? Perhaps it did not matter. This world would soon come to an end. Already the skies were darkened, Meteor approaching as it had so long ago. Her eyes trailed from the darkening sky to the spikey haired blond which laid lifeless five feet from her. His skin pale, covered in his heart's red blood his beloved sword at his side. Never to be touched again, those Mako blue eyes she loved so greatly never again to open. Tifa Lockheart sobbed, tears falling from those lovely wine red eyes as she pressed a gloved hand to mouth. Feeling her very stomach ready to eject her last meal. Along perhaps with the foul all to familiar copper taste that haunted her taste buds. She lowered her head, pressing it into the hard cement below her trying to catch her breath. 'There gone...soon I will join them..but..before that,' Tifa's eyes trialed to where Cloud's large sword lay, unseen by her mass of hair however their all the same, 'I'm not going without at least giving some pain to those bastards!' With effort ignoring the over powering pain Tifa rose weakly to her feet, eyes hard upon her goal as she forced her shaky legs to move. Reaching the blade just in time before she collasped, panting as she looked to what once had been the famed Cloud Strife, her heart once more screaming in pain. 'Why? Why did happened? To survive Geostigma just to die at none other Sephiroth's hands.' All she wanted to do was curl into those arms of the man for the past Gaia knows how long she had loved secretly and simply drift into the Lifestream, to be rid of this pain. She was so tired, it looked so inviting. However she could not would not allow herself, even within Paradise Tifa would not find peace knowing she simply laid down and gave up. No she would face him, that monster and in her dying she would leave him at least in pain. Sephiroth still lived true however he could not be so without being wounded like herself perhaps worse._

_She owed it to Cloud, to herself, and everyone upon this doomed Planet to insure at least other worlds would be safe. Tifa crawled closer to Cloud's body withdrawing one glove as she gently curessed his cold face, her tears washing away the blood that stained his ever handsome..no beautiful face. '' I wished I told you..Im sorry Cloud I should have told you when we had the time..'' Her voice wavered yet still no sob escaped this time, ''I just did not know how to put it into words. I love you..you here me Strife. I love you..'' Tifa leaned in, pressing her lips to his cold ones hoping almost excepting them to warm under her touch. To here Cloud gasp in surprise before returning the kiss and then pull back his face red with as he attempted to hide shyly as she knew he would have. If he had lived, if she had told him sooner. Now there was nothing left, but the shell of what had once been. At least he knew, the Cloud she knew was up there with the others. At least he knew now and would be waiting for her when she joined them. Gently slowly she pulled away, a soft half smile crossing her lips, ''Don't even think that counts as are first kiss..'' she whispered with a weak laugh, ''Just be waiting for me..please Cloud..just wait love I will be there soon..'' Then with one last lingering look Tifa turned wiping away her tears as she stepped slowly by each careful step in the direction Sephiroth and his lackies stood waiting for the end of Gaia and their entrance into Paradise._

_''Well well looky what we have here?'' It was the first voice out of all three Tifa heard several painful steps later as she leaned heavily upon Cloud's sword trying to catch her breath. The burette did not even need to raise her head to see who was the owner either, the last memory of their counter alone was enough to drive it into her scull. Loz. ''Looks like one of ems still kicking.''_

_Tifa allowed her eyes drift up-wards looking through the viel of tangled raven colored hair not knowing her very eyes glowed with a living fire of determination, seeming somehow to cause the two clones to pause in their actions. Staring at the half dead fighter before them, that despite her wounds refused just to lay down and give up as so many within Midgar already had. She defiantly stood before them, the sword of their dead blond haired ''black sheep of the family'' once had wheeled. Silently challenging them for the last time. _

_''I believe she is challenge us dear brother.'' laughed Yazoo all of a sudden, his white hair almost as long as his elder brother flying about him as he looked from the battered raven haired fighter before him to his younger brother smirking, ''do you wish to do the honor of killing this one or should I.'' He raised his gun aimed for Tifa's heart a sure killing shot if she could not find the energy she needed to avoid it, as she once could have. Only to have it pushed back down, Loz smiling as he shook his hands ever slightly before cracking his knuckles. ''This fiery one is mine. She was allot of fun last time lets see how much fun she left in her before drawing her last breath.'' Barely those words were spoken was Loz gone in a flash before the young woman could barely react as he slammed his fist right into her gut. A stabbing burst of pain filling her as she staggered back more then sure one or two of her ribs cracked by the blow. Yet she remained standing, slowly regaining her balance using the sword as a makeshift cane before straightening, biting back her pain as she spat the foul tasting copper red liquid from her mouth. ''Is that your best shot..'' she spoke above a whisper yet her words still strong as stone, 'Because if it is I am sourly dispointed..I was at least hoping to fight the best before I die..clearly your not him..wheres your older brother Sephiroth...now that is a fight worthy to breathe a last breath on._

_It was not like her to speak this way, sounding so emotionless, so uncaring, so sadistic like the very clones in front of her however Tifa was facing the end, battles changed people and Tifa spoke in the way she felt. Besides the angeir she could get these guys the more likely she could at least pick off one if not wounding them badly. Loz's laughter ceased, and what twisted joy which had been within those manic green eyes was suddenly placed with a deep burning rage. Sephiroth, better then him! Pah! How dare she! That clone was not stronger then he! He was so tired of hearing stuff like this! Sephiroth the chosen one, Mother's favorite, the one strong enough to destroy this filthy maggot hole. Just having this thrown in his face was the nail which broke the camel's back. Ignoring Yazoo's order to calm himself Loz bellowed charging like a bullet forward aiming his fist this time for Tifa's skull fully planning to crack it open. When the sword appeared, that all to firmailr sword which had taken so many of life of those she knew, her father's, her friends, and her love._

_The Matsumae blade owned by the one winged angel himself Sephiroth. ''Well..well what have we here?'' he spoke his voice dripping with dark amusement a wide smile crossing his lips while his one wing rested with ease at his side. Tifa felt a burning wave of anger cycle through her blood yet still managed to smile when she noticed the pool of blood trailing behind him, it was as she assumed though Cloud had died in the battle he did not leave without severely wounding the black winged bastard he was as in bad of condition as she was almost. Somehow though the Jeonva cells were keeping him more steady upon his feet while her sheer will barely kept her up on hers. She had a chance perhaps not to kill all of them however at least Tifa should be able to take out the biggest threat. The others she could hardly care about anymore but Sephiroth he deserved her full destructive anger she had build up against him over the years. He marked his death by her own hands the day he attacked her home town Killing so many she loved including her father. When Avalanche was alive she sat aside her old grudge expecting fighting and destroying Sephiroth and ShinRA for the soul purpose of saving the Planet._

_Know with all of them gone, and she alone to face the hellish angel she allowed that building grudge to unlock, the anger flowing fresh. The images of all she loved flashing before her eyes. A new energy flowing through her awakening the adrinaline that like a god gifting blessing coursed through her veins ceasing the unbearable pain of her wounds. Tifa breathed, her eyes closed for a moment allowing her strength to fully fill her, easing her dizziness readying herself for the battle ahead. Cloud flashing before her mind along with so many of her friends as her grip tightened about the swords hilt drawing the look of Yazoo who frowned untrustingly something was happening and he could feel it. The other two seemed oblivious, Loz his heated glare upon Sephiroth for ending the fight with the little black haired bitch, and Sephiorth speaking his normal mused lines perhaps weakened to notice the obvious because of his wounds. He always did enjoy playing with his victims so greatly to really notice their strength. It was him overestimating his enemies that always had led to his death in the past._

_Should Yazoo say something? Or just leave it be? The girl was mortally wounded and nearly knocking at the Lifestream door true Sephiorth was badly wounded and would need some healing before they finished with their goals however he was far from dying. So why did he suddenly feel uncomfortable. Yazoo opened his mouth to speak when suddenly it happened, the girl launched herself into the air quicker then he had seem when she had been fully well fighting them the first time hours ago. Running the length of the blade delivering a hard kick to Sephiorth's jaw at the same time rising the large sword swiping off the one black wing before with a flip landing back on her feet with a great ease for someone so badly bleeding that should be so weak from that much blood loss. The clones along with Sephiroth's eyes widened at the attack, the one winged angels head jerking back his jaw dislodging then distracted by the first attack having his wing sliced from his very body. The pain was unimaginable a unheard cry rising from the silvered haired one winged angels lips as he went flying aimed toward the ground. Shocked the two clones could all but watch until it registered to what exactly happened Yazoo recovering faster then Loz who simply stood there dumbly mouth agape acting quickly the longer haired clone kicked his motorcycle in reverse backing up as fast as he could barely catching Sephiroth as he plummeted to the ground below. ''Older brother!'' cried Yazoo struggling to get his balance while supporting his elder brother's weight, ''Are you alright! Answer me!'' Sephiroth remained stiff within the arms of his younger brother one arm hanging useless with pain from his decapitated wing while the other clutched at his shattered jaw spitting and sputtering blood eyes wide in pain and shock. ''How dare you!'' screamed out Yazoo in building rage finally snapping the slower one Loz out of his reverie, the shorter spikey haired clone truing to look upon his two brothers with shock and horror before once more facing the lone surviving Avalanche member eyes ablaze with pure unbridled rage unable to even the point of making words. With a great roar he charged forward Tifa not simply standing their waiting for the blow running out to meet him. _

_Bang!Boom!_

_Kick!_

_Punch!_

_Slice!_

_Both somehow were evenly out matched, keeping up perfectly with each others attacks. Blocking them perfectly in time, a few times one would get a luckily hit yet ether had yet to fall. How? A miracle from the Lifestream? Perhaps Tifa's will and anger was even stronger then what she had thought? Even years after when the young martial artist thought back on that day she could still not even tell. Unlike those created and tested upon within ShinRa whom infused them with Jenova cells Tifa did not have the quicker speed or enhightened senses gifted to those infused with Jenova cells in the past when she and her friends had teamed up to fight ShinRa and Sephiroth himself they all had to work almost as one person to defeat Sephiroth. In the end however it was Cloud alone who dellt the final blow. From her own sheer will and anger ,or from the Lifestream itself Tifa was not going to jinx this moment by pondering on it. This is all she needed to at least teach these silver haired bastards a lesson or two before joining all those now within the Lifestream. 'Cloud...stay close to me..'_

_Ever slightly she felt the warmth of unseen arms wrap about her offering silent comfort and courage and a small smile slipped ever slightly over the battered fighters face. As the battle went on, within such a blur she could hardly comprehend what was happening. As if someone else was moving her body and she was sitting in the back simply watching the hole show. Sephiroth, Yazoo, even Loz she was fighting them all as if she were six people in one. At times within brief flashes Tifa could swear she saw her friends battling along with her, hearing their voices seeing their power. Including her beloved blond spiky hair X-Solider raising his large sword to perform his all to well known Omini Slash! A blinding light covering the hole area, blinding all with its brilliance. The most beautiful and horrifying thing the four them had ever seen. Knocking back the clones and their leader and the young female martial artist whom so bravely fought them with the last hours of her life. Slowly it began to clear and her senses return, she found herself kneeling upon the ground Cloud's sword held tight within her arms. Blood pooling about her, fresh wounds she could not remember receiving riddling her body. Blood filling her lungs causing an uncomfortable pressure within her chest. The only sign of her internal bleeding the not so joyful copper taste as coughed up a puddle of pure blood. There was no mistaking it now, if there had been any chance of living before this little battle had just ended that. Slowly feeling began to edge back into her body the blessing brought by the adrinaline fading, causing Tifa to collapse upon the ground not hardly even enough energy to lift her hand._

_It was over.._

_She could do no more.._

_The silent sound of footsteps caused her to turn her unfocused eyes above her, meeting the pain filled angered greens of Yazoo. Tears of sheer pain maybe even grief and humiliation running down his eyes as he staggered closer to her. A trail of blood running about him as he kneeled beside her pressing his gun to her stomach before coughing. '' That was a clever move..none of us suspected...thinking you were to weak to fight...You may have gotten away with it to there's just one thing you all have been to blind to except.'' ever so gently he brushed the hair off Tifa's face giving her a clear view of his face as he leaned forward as if to kiss her instead pressing his lips to her ear,'' She will never let us die or loving mother. Where you fight alone we will always have her. Your time has ended an new Era was begging. And sadly you will not be here to see it, and he pulled the trigger. Tifa's eyes closed waiting to feel the burning pain the last sensation she was all to sure she would feel the pain that never came. Instead a gentle luke warm drop of water falling upon her face, followed by the gentle patter of falling rain. Tifa managed to crack her eyes just in time to watch as Yazoo whom had been staring in horror at the skies slowly burst into nothing but an odd dark stream slowly braking up and vanishing. Then slowly as her vision faded in and out, a new image slowly began to take shape in front of her. One of a lovely green eyed young woman lost to her over two years ago. ''Aer...irth..'' came her pain filled whisper a smiling crossing over her blood dried lips. That lovely gentle smile the flower girl was known for crossing her long dead friends face. A warm soothing hand coming to touch her brow as the young raven haired female closed her eyes with a content sigh._

_''Its..time...''_

_''You did well just rest Tifa..''_

_''Yes..Cloud is waiting..''_

_There was a silent hesitation from her brown haired friend, those green eyes staring upon Tifa's battered body before a half saddened smile crossed those rosy flowered lips. Tears gently falling, even now she so hated to see her friends get injured or suffer from heart Tifa had fallen into unconsciousness missing her friends next actions as she gently leaned forward like a mother to her child gently kissing Tifa's clammy forehead while stroking that silken black hair, ''Yes he is waiting,'' she whispered softly knowing somewhere deep Tifa would not here her perhaps now but her message would come through later she would make sure of it, ''however he will not be as you remember my dear friend. He will be reborn. It is not your time Tifa you still have much life to live and so much to give...this recovering world will need you. Your selflessness saved this world from being destroyed however it will need your help to insure its survival. To survive the many changes that will happen in the later years while you slumber. The evil is silenced for now but not for long. It will rise again in a new form and those people of that new begging age will need someone who knew how the evil truly first began. You will not be alone, we all will be close at hand. Some of us you wont see as for others you will not reginoze their reincarnations right away. Just remember your never alone.'' _

_The sound of approaching boots roused Aerith from her bent position as she looked her eyes soft and warm as the clear see through image of Cloud appeared, The two sharing their thoughts wordlessly with looks before the blond bent forward gathering Tifa's limp body into his arms. Hugging her closely to his chest before gently lowering his lips to hers as she had done to his cold body only moments ago. ''I love you to more then I could ever say..'' he whispered gently against her lips before pulling away. Those mako eyes looking to Aerith who sat there with a string of tears running down her eyes at the touching sence, to find he himself was crying. '' Such Dilly dally,'' he whispered gaining a soft giggle from Aertih and from himself, ''its not like we are saying goodbye yet here I am crying like a baby.'' He shook his head helplessly. ''Not fully Cloud,'' responded Aeirth with a resurging hand, '' your grieving for the person who once was Cloud its not dilly dally to think of losing your old life. Your old memories...'' Aerith cut herself off as the blond swordsmen shook his head, his sad mako blue eyes lingering upon Tifa's face he gently cleaned with his glove hand not liking seeing the blood staining her porcelain beauty, ''Its only one set of memories I don't wish to lose..'' he choked as one signal tear fell from his eyes upon Tifa's cheek slowly tracing its delicate structure as it moved, ''those pericous memories of her and the times we had. But if it means being with her then I would have it no other way. A second chance to do things diffrently..yeah that does not sound bad..'' Another swallow as his eyes met Aerith's one last time. ''Somehow I will remember at least to tell her how I feel and not keep it bottled up until its to late. I won't let her suffer like that not again.''_

_The flower girl merely nodded her smile wavering only slightly in a sad understanding allowing Cloud a few more moments to cradle Tifa while she worked ever slightly upon her wounds. They were still in dangerous need of tending however Aerith was able to stop the inner bleeding. She would have done more if allowed the rest of her power would be used to send the two lovers into the future. Gently she laid her hand upon Cloud's shoulder giving a silent wordless warning that what time they had was coming to an end. He merely nodded response before leaning down for one sweet kiss from his sleeping beauty whispering one more heart felt message. ''Wait for me..Tifa I will be there just wait for me..'' Slowly the soft green waves of the Lifestream swept in cleansing the blood and chaos of Jenova's sons chaos from the Earth. Replacing death with new life, slowly Gaia and its past was wiped clean. The contents everything changing from what they had been, within a few short minutes a new world was born from the very ashes of where Gaia had fell. Barren wastelands being changed into seas, forests and much more. New animals and other forms of life coming into being. Slowly life once more began its cycle upon the Planet. All of Gaia and her troubles long wiped clean from the very minds of the inhabitants and lost within the sands of time._

_As time past and these new humanoids of each race grew creating kingdoms of their owns new problems broke out conjuring war which marred this fresh world. Evils came and went, war and peace like a roller coaster coming and going. Still nothing as Earth shattering to hold even the slightest hint of the horrors Gaia had went through. Until the Blight arose. A darkness that many fought to explain but could not, creatures unseen coming upon the land destroying everything they touched. The dead rising from their Earth bound sleep to feed upon the living. This world would faced its end long before it truly had began if they had not arrived. The Gray Wardens a great brotherhood of warriors who signal handily defeated the Blight and saving the world from another inhalation. However it was only temporary for after a few centuries the Blight would rise once more a new and they would take have to take up the sword and fight for their land and people. Each time somehow overcoming the darkness and bringing peace to the lands once more yet not without sacrifice._

_How long could they fight this unending darkness? That answer seemed almost impossible to answer as did their chances of survival of this darkness continued to raise its ugly head every so many centuries. The great loss of life just or bring it to an end itself would someday become this worlds own and downfall if a working solution was made. Sadly no such one had yet to be found.._

_**Several Centuries Later On The Anniversary of Gaia's End...**_

_The buzzing within Ostagar's walls could be heard for miles around, from the bark of the mabari, to the snorting of horses, the sound of a bow string thronging as an arrow flew from it finding its mark with a loud bonk, to the clashing of swords of those gathered warriors training, the chants of both priests and mages just adding to the stream of music which made up King Calain's great army. Alistair Theirin stood at the farthest corner of the encampment the only corner which did not seemed crowded just seeking a little privacy to hear his own thoughts clearly above the loud sounds of his ''neighbors.'' Not that he did not enjoy the activity compared to the Chantry where he had spent half the years of his life this was heaven. Still every great once in a while a body was allowed a little privacy to simply relax and wind down. Besides its not like he had much to do right now while he awaited Duncan to arrive with the new recruits. Watching the archers practice, receving the Maker's blessing from the Chanter priests, practicing against other swordsmen within the walls all of that which he had already done. All of those he knew the older Wardens were farther in camp from his reach he longed to be around a fire with them now then out here however it was his duty as the only junior in the group to help Duncan by taking charge of the soon to be Wardens as they went through the test every Warden went through before the Joining._

_How many would survive this one? He dreaded to know, all to clearly he could remember his own Joining when his old life ended and the new one as a Warden began. It was a memory which would haunt his dreams and awakening forever, the unbearable pain as his body began to change adapting to the taint of the dark-spawn blood. It was horrifying yet oddly familiar something he could not explain. The ending of one life to began another for some reason it just struck him with a strong wave of dega-vu as if he had died before and awaken in a new life. It sounded bizarre he knew, reincarnation it went against everything the Chantry taught though at times he could not help but wonder. Anyways only one died that day a sweet young lad named Talos who was no older then fifteen name with allot of promise and a bright burning spirit whom had won everyone over with his warm heart and amusing chatter. Alistair himself had began to find a little brother in him, and had watched with mixed pride, worry and excitement as Talos stepped forward a wide smile on his face as he took the stone goblet from Duncan's hands and drink. The events afterward and the grief in losing someone so young was somthing he would never speak about even if he were aloud. Alistair sighed, his nerves making him restless as he sat laid back against the heavy tree that served as his shelter rolling and moving about it attempt to get comfortable. Doubts just gnawing away at his head, the battle his half brother Calain's over confidence, his lousy leadership skills killing off every new man following him, and not to mention the Blight what if they all failed, what if he failed them? Then what would happen to Ferleden not to mention other lands. ''Oh hell with it!'' he finally growled rolling to his feet dusting off what little dirt there might be as he glared at the near by fires in frustration, ''I'll drive myself madder then I already am if I sat here worrying all night. '' he sighed again looking up at the stars searching for some sort of sign just one small thing to give him some solace. Perhaps from the Maker himself? Alistair's face grew into one like that of a child awaiting a present long sensed promised to him, nothing. No maralice sign no angels singing praises to he on high no message just the normal chirping of crickets singing their nightly song._

_Reaching up he rubbed his sandy brown hair struggling against the urge to pull it al out, ''Perhaps Bearrin had the right idea,'' he mumbled thinking back upon the one Ash warrior who planned to get drunk before heading out in today's to scout out the approaching dark-spawn. ' Best drink now and celebrate the life we have before going out to shake hands with death!' Hmm a pretty good motto to live by if one insisted to live his life by the spirits. Alistair drink on occasion yet never continuously like so many drunks he knew only in moderation and what little respect he had for himself. However tonight getting drunk was looking better and better. Drawing in one more breath of cool night air and one last glance at the stars the young Gray Warden turned making his way back toward camp with finding Bearrin in mind. Only to pause mid step, doing a quick double take as he quickly whirled about on his heel heart pounding in his ears. 'Makers breath!' He had been so distracted within his sea of thoughts he had barely missed it. A bright soft glow of a green light a stream it almost appeared to be gently drifting about the grass he had just been laying upon a moment before._

_Within the mist of the bright stream the most lovely batch of flowers known as Aderestae's Grace glowing within the moon light the scent beyond anything the young Warden had ever smelled upon this Earth. Wait this was crazy! Andestae's Grace did not grow in groups it was always alone perhaps plentiful within an area but never growing in a batch so close together. What in the Makers name was going on here? What was that green glow? Was he dreaming? Or had in some twisted batch of irony gotten intoxicated and just did not remember it. The light pulsed slowly seeming to shape the flowers into what almost appeared to be some sort of nest or soft bed. Alistair blinked his mind razing questions overflowing, the screaming urge to run mixed with the greater need to stay. Drawing ever closer while still remaining a safe distance away as he watched filled with fear and awe. Then finally she appeared, a raven haired angel coming to rest from the twinkling green mist upon the bed of sweet smelling flowers. At first he thought she might be a holy messenger from the Maker himself, or even Adrestate herself coming back from the dead. However as the mist cleared and he gained a closer clear look at her those thoughts escaped his mind. She was perfectly human right? Dressed in the most strange and startling revealing clothes Alistair had ever seen. He felt his mouth grow dry and his heart speed up at the reveal of the soft white porcelain skin upon the young woman's body._

_Thoughts not so holy entering his mind parts he would never mention begging to become severely uncomfortable. Oh Maker have mercy on his very soul! Horrified by his own actions Alistair quickly smacked his hand over his eyes covering them from the lovely sight before him. Breathing in deeply giving himself a minute or two to collect himself. How appalling he was raised better then to act like some dirty sex craved maniac. He had been a Holy templar he might not seem very religious but he did take his religion somewhat seriously and besides he had high morals. For Makers sake he was still a virgin how many at his age could say that. However to suddenly have a barely clothed maiden thrust upon him while his guard was down well he would not go there. Taking a deep breath feeling himself more stable Alistair risked looking again, almost excepting to find the woman, the twinkling mist, and the flowers just a trick brought up by his over active imangination. Not so lucky for there she still lay, this time the scene seemed different. The flowers were still there cradling the motionless girl yet the mist had fully evaporated. Blinking confused he looked about searching for well he was not sure still something did not smell right. The girl was there still lovely as far as he could tell, the flowers with their untainted beauty still glowing unnaturally while their sweet scent filled the air mixed with a strange coppery tang._

_Wait coppery tang! Alistair became instantly aware his gaze moving across the young woman's body and his gut instantly tightening at the sight. This time for different reasons how he could not notice it before was beyond him still all the same he cursed himself over and over again for being not being more observant. From head to toe she was covered in blood, her wounds he could tell from here were sever. Blood pooling about her broken body staining the ground a to bright red. Wasting no more time Alistair rushed to the young woman's side fearing the worst as he collasped upon his knees, then with a shaking breath tenderly lifted her head easing her onto her back his breathing coming in a hiss when the blood rushed ever the more from the sudden movements. The wounds were deep some severely so indcations this poor woman had been in one magar fight? Signs of sword marks along with fists marring every part of her body causing an unknown anger to well up within Alistair like he could not understand. Women were strong warriors that was true but it did not mean he liked seeing them hurt or worse abused but this feeling, it was as if he knew this woman. He almost felt possessive. There was no time for this, shaking his head hard he went back to work. His face gazing over her battered body to the lovely face reaching his chain mail gloved hand and removing the waves of silky looking hair from the young woman's face. Again his gut tightening sickeningly, she was so deadly pale the only color upon her cheek were the clear forming burses, cuts and scrapes which sinfully marred her lovely face. Her lips tinted blue as that of a dead person. Was she.. was she dead? _

_Oh Maker he prayed it was not so? For her to appear as if placed there for him to find only to find out he was to late in helping her was just beyond cruel. ''My Lady? Can you here me?'' he asked gently patting her face hoping for some sign of life nothing only her head lolling in tune with the gentle rhythm of his hand. She did not even look like she was breathing her chest still way to still. Feeling the claws of panic begging to pierce his senses Alistair ripped off his gloves instantly prodding the young woman's neck searching for even the slightest heart beat. At first his fingers were met with stillness and for a small fearful moment his own heart seemed to cease its own function then slowly very faintly he felt it as weak as a baby birds heart beat weakly beating against his fingers. At the same moment she gasped jolting almost out of the young Wadren's arms. If not for his fast reflex's she would have fully came from his arms landing hard on the ground causing even more a sever condition then she was in now. ''Easy..Easy!'' Alistair cried out not loud enough to startle her yet still carrying enough force in hopes to sink into some part still within her mind, ''Your alright...I'm not going to hurt you just to help easy just breathe alright just breathe...'' He continued his nervous whispering while stroking her hair in tempts to sooth her as she fought for breathe. To his surprise his voice alone seemed to be working, she calmed expect for a few coughs she fully releaxed into his arms. Her eyes for the briefest of moments fluttering half open reveling a rare wine red colored eyes he had ever seen. So shocking and beautiful Alistair once more froze entranced breath caught in his chest. Then all so soon they closed her head lolling to his shoulder snapping quickly out of his reverie the Warden reached upon the pack he always kept on his person. Filled with a few bandages for minor injures and mishaps not enough to tend to the manor wounds her body supported but to slow the blood flow. Ripping what martial he could from the wounds he quickly and tightly bound them hoping and praying it would slow the endless river of blood running from her body._

_Then ever gently as if she were a new born babe gathered her into his arms cradling her head to his chest so not to jolt her took off like a bolt into the main section of the camp. Barely missing a young elf carrying armor back and forth as he went. ''Help!'' he cried out panting heavily as he looked for someone anyone that may have any medical knowledge his eyes wild with unexplained fear and panic, ''Please she needs help!'' The sudden feeling of a hand touching his made him nearly jump out of his skin as his eyes whirled about coming into contact with an older mage from The Circle he had seen about the camp a time or two. Wynn that's what her name was. ''Calm yourself young man.'' she whispered softly her kind wise eyes moving from his to the motionless form resting in his arms. Accessing the situation as she gently yet quickly lifted at the bandages ever slightly. ''This girl has lost allot of blood I am surprised she is even breathing,'' she said allowed before her eyes met Alistair's seeing him pale even more as his eyes turned to look at the girl with building dread, ''Don't look so frightened young man. I said I am surprised she was still alive, meaning she has a strong will power. Not that there could be nothing done to help her. Come quickly to my tenet and I will tend to her.'' Smiling gently she quickly led the worried stricken Alistair inside before replacing the covering at the door blocking all prying eyes of the gathered crowd gaping at the young Warden and barely clothed unknown lovely maiden which rested in his arms. Questions spreading from person to person in wonder of who she could be? One of the chasined folk because of her fashion of dress? Or perhaps Fleimith herself. Only time would tell._


End file.
